dewittegodinfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
De Witte Godin
thumb|88px|Robert Graves Robert Graves Robert von Ranke Graves , zoals hij officieel heette, werd geboren op 24 juli 1895, in een - overigens niet zeer bemiddelde - 'upper middle class' familie. Zijn vader Alfred Perceval Graves was onderwijsinspecteur en een gewaardeerd amateur-dichter; zijn moeder Amy von Ranke een dochter uit een vooraanstaande Duitse familie, een nicht van de bekende 19e-eeuwse historicus Leopold von Ranke. Robert groeide op als een van de acht, in een gezin dat ondanks de beperkte financiële middelen de ambitie had om de kinderen een gedegen klassieke opleiding te bezorgen. Hij was net 19, en stond op het punt om met een beurs te gaan studeren in Oxford, toen in augustus 1914 de eerste wereldoorlog uitbrak. Graves nam dienst als vrijwilliger, hij onderscheidde zich als luitenant en later als kapitein in de slag bij Loos en de slag aan de Somme, en werd een bekende oorlogsdichter. Tijdens de slag aan de Somme werd hij op 20 juli 1916 zo zwaar gewond dat men aanvankelijk dacht dat hij dood was (er verscheen een overlijdensbericht in The Times). Hij werd gerepatrieerd, herstelde min of meer, en drong er op aan te worden teruggestuurd naar het front, maar hij was er nog steeds dermate slecht aan toe dat de loopgraven niet meer voor hem waren weggelegd. Nog tijdens de oorlog, in het voorjaar van 1918 trouwde Graves met Nancy Nicholson, een dochter van de schilder William Nicholson, en een zuster van de eveneens als schilder bekende Ben Nicholson. Hij kreeg met haar vier kinderen, maar het huwelijk was geen succes, en in 1925 begon hij een stormachtige relatie met Laura Riding. In 1929 vestigde hij zich met haar op Majorca, in het dorp Deià, waarheen hij, na het afscheid van Riding en na het eind van de Tweede Wereldoorlog, met Beryl terugkeerde. Het ontstaan van De Witte Godin Graves beschrijft het ontstaan van De Witte Godin als een soort donderslag bij heldere hemel, maar waarschijnlijk is dat een wat geromantiseerde voorstelling van zaken, en had zijn plotselinge inzicht betrekking op de alfabetische geheimen die hij ontdekte in een aantal Welshe gedichten. In feite had Graves, zoals uit zijn poëzie blijkt, al vanaf de jaren twintig zitten broeden op de thema's die De Witte Godin beheersen. In zijn boek over het Gulden Vlies beginnen ideeën vorm te krijgen over de strijd tussen de matriarchale oergodsdienst en het patriarchaat dat de invallers aan het eind van het eerste millennium voor Chr. in Griekenland introduceerden. En al een jaar voor de donderslag, in juni 1943, begon het ernst te worden, toen hij aan zijn vriend Alan Hodge (Beryls voormalige echtgenoot) schreef dat er allerlei gedachten door zijn hoofd maalden die te maken hadden met het inzicht dat alle poëzie die er toe deed te maken had met de Maangodin, de Drievoudige Godin: 'het klinkt gek, en ik ben bang dat ik mijn verstand verlies, maar het is echt zo.' Ideeën uit de antropologie Als basis van De Witte Godin zou je ideeën kunnen beschouwen die Graves - waarschijnlijk al in de jaren twintig - ontwikkelde na zijn kennismaking met de denkbeelden van James Frazer en de antropologische school van de Cambridge Ritualists. Frazer was een Schotse classicus die zich bezig hield met de studie van mythen en religie. Zijn beroemde - en meeslepende - boek The Golden Bough is een comparatieve studie waarin religieuze opvattingen van over de hele wereld worden beschouwd als culturele verschijnselen. De kern van Frazers ideeën is dat veel oude religies kunnen worden gezien als vruchtbaarheidscultussen, die draaien om de verering en de offerdood van een sacrale koning, die een incarnatie was van een god die stierf en weer tot leven kwam, een zonnegod die een mystiek huwelijk aanging met de godin van de aarde: hij stierf bij de oogst, en kwam weer tot leven in de lente. Frazer zag ook in het christendom relicten van deze primitieve eredienst - wat leidde tot een schandaal bij de eerste publicatie van zijn boek, maar wat misschien in niet geringe mate heeft bijgedragen aan de diepgaande invloed die het boek had op de moderne literatuur in Engeland - op Yeats, Eliot, Joyce en andere helden van het modernisme. In de opvatting van Frazer en van de op zijn ideeën voortbouwende Cambridge Ritualists waren mythen de herinnering aan al lang verdwenen, maar ooit in de praktijk gebrachte rituelen. Belangrijke vertegenwoordigers van de Cambridge Ritualists waren A.B. Cook, de auteur van Zeus, A Study in Ancient Religion, en Jane Ellen Harrison, een classica, die in Prolegomena to the Study of Greek Religion uit 1922, de aandacht richtte op de rol van de vrouw in de oude eredienst. Zij introduceerde in het antropologische gedachtegoed de ideeën over een oermatriarchaat, die voor het eerst opduiken in het werk van de negentiende-eeuwse Zwitserse oudheidkundige J.J. Bachofen, en die vóór haar waren omarmd door onder anderen Friedrich Engels ('Der Ursprung der Familie, des Privateigenthums und des Staats, ''1884 - nog steeds een heel leesbaar boek). Het historische kader Graves heeft zich intensief bezig gehouden met de antropologische opvattingen van Frazer en de ''Cambridge Ritualists, en er is geen twijfel mogelijk dat De Witte Godin een uitwerking is van het gedachtegoed dat hij bij hen heeft leren kennen. Bovendien plaatst Graves zijn visie in een historisch kader. Het is zijn overtuiging dat tot halverwege het tweede millennium voor Christus de volkeren rond de Middellandse Zee - de uit Egyptische bronnen bekende 'Volkeren van de zee', en de Pelasgiërs, die volgens de Grieken de oorspronkelijke bewoners waren van Griekenland - en door migraties ook de bewoners van West-Europa en de Britse eilanden, een gemeenschappelijke beschaving hadden. Zij vereerden een moedergodin die als nieuwe maan de godin is van geboorte en groei, als volle maan de godin van liefde en strijd, en als oude maan de godin van dood en waarzegging:, de Drievoudige Godin, die Graves in veel bronnen terugvindt als de Witte Godin die de naamgeefster werd van zijn grote boek. De Drievoudige / Witte Godin was geïncarneerd als priesteres of profetes, en ging ieder jaar, aan het begin van het jaar, op midwinter, een huwelijk aan met een sacrale koning, die heerste tot midzomer, en vervolgens wreed ter dood werd gebracht, en tot het begin van het volgende jaar opgevolgd door zijn tweelingbroer, of zijn 'tanist' - oorspronkelijk de term voor de gekozen erfgenaam van een Keltische hoofdman (van het Gaelische woord tànaiste, ‘tweede’). In Graves' eigen woorden: 'Als Godin van de onderwereld hield ze zich bezig met geboorte, voortplanting en dood; als Godin van de aarde met de drie seizoenen, lente, zomer en winter: ze gaf leven aan bomen en planten en heerste over alles wat leeft; als Luchtgodin was ze de maan in haar drie fasen van nieuwe maan, volle maan en afnemende maan. … Maar het mag nooit worden vergeten dat de Drievoudige Godin … een personificatie was van de primitieve vrouw: de vrouw als schepperes en als vernietigster: als de nieuwe maan of als lente was ze een meisje; als volle maan of als zomer was ze een vrouw; als 'oude maan' of als winter was ze een heks .... Het meest gebruikelijke icoon van de Aegeïsche religie is daarom een maanvrouw, een ster-zoon en een wijze gevlekte slang, samen onder een fruitboom - Artemis, Hercules en Erechtheus. Ster-zoon en slang zijn in gevecht gewikkeld; de een volgt de ander op in de gunst van de maanvrouw, zoals de zomer volgt op de winter, en de winter op de zomer; zoals dood volgt op geboorte en geboorte op dood. De zon wint of verliest kracht in de loop van het jaar, de takken van de boom zijn nu eens beladen met fruit, dan weer kaal, maar het licht van de maan verandert niet. Ze is onpartijdig: ze vernietigt en schept met evenveel passie.' De heerschappij van de Drievoudige Godin is echter niet onaantastbaar. In zijn boek is Graves erop uit om te laten zien hoe haar verering vanaf ongeveer 1500 voor Chr. onder druk kwam te staan door het ten tonele verschijnen van patriarchaal georganiseerde stammen. De matriarchale samenleving moest plaatsmaken voor een samenleving waarin de mannen, naarmate het instituut van het vaderschap ingang begon te vinden, het steeds meer voor het zeggen kregen en de Godin werd stapje voor stapje verdrongen door een pantheon waarin mannelijke goden de boventoon voerden. Theorieën over het alfabet en de kalender Om zijn opvattingen over de Witte Godin te onderbouwen heeft Graves een met numerologische speculaties doorspekte theorie ontwikkeld over het alfabet en de kalender. Hij ontwikkelt die theorie in De Witte Godin als het ware 'tussen de bedrijven door': in de hoofdstukken 2, 5-7, 10-16 en 21. In hoofdstuk 2 zet hij zijn stukken op het bord. Via een verbluffend filologisch hoogstandje weet hij uit een schijnbaar onbegrijpelijk dertiende-eeuws Welsh gedicht uit het Boek van Taliesin een reeks strofen tevoorschijn te toveren die beschrijven hoe in de slag bij Goddeu Brig vijfentwintig bomen ten strijde trekken. Hij verklapt het nog niet echt, maar de bomen zijn letternamen uit een bomenalfabet, een van de versies van het alfabet van Beth-Luis-Nion (Berk-Lijsterbes-Es) dat in het vervolg van zijn betoog een belangrijke rol zal spelen. Maar voor Graves zijn ideeën over het Beth-Luis-Nion uitwerkt, richt hij zijn aandacht op een ander alfabet. In de hoofdstukken 5, 6 en 7 bespreekt hij opnieuw een gedicht uit het Boek van Taliesin, de Hanes Taliesin. Ook dit gedicht blijkt een alfabetisch geheim te verbergen: twintig raadsels waarvan de oplossingen overeenkomen met een twintigletterig, met het Beth-Luis-Nion verwant alfabet, het Boibel-Loth, dat Graves aantrof in Ogygia, een zeventiende-eeuws boek over Ierland van de Ierse oudheidkundige Roderic O'Flaherty. In de hoofdstukken 10 en 11 houdt Graves zich vervolgens bezig met een achttienletterig Beth-Luis-Nion dat hij eveneens aantrof in Ogygia. Hij laat zien dat dit alfabet een kalenderalfabet is: de dertien medeklinkerbomen vormen een seizoenreeks: iedere boom voor een maand van achtentwintig dagen, beginnend op 24 december, en eindigend op 22 december: we hebben te maken met een maanjaar met dertien maanden; de vijf klinkerbomen brengt Graves in verband met stadia van het jaar: de eerste dag van het jaar, de lente-evening, midzomer, de herfstevening en de laatste dag van het jaar. Vervolg Maar daarmee is hij er nog lang niet. In hoofdstuk 12 neemt Graves een gedicht onder handen dat niet voorkomt in het Boek van Taliesin, maar waarvan hij meent dat het ook een heel oude situatie weerspiegelt: het [http://nl.dewittegodin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Voorwoord_1961&action=edit&section=2 Lied van Amergin]. Graves herinterpreteert dit gedicht tot een tekst van twee strofen, in totaal 14 regels, met misschien een coda van vijf regels. In de eerste dertien regels herkent hij opnieuw de dertien medeklinkers van het Beth-Luis-Nion kalenderalfabet, en de veertiende regel geeft hem aanleiding om de letters te ordenen in de vorm van een dolmen: vier medeklinkers komen op de linkerstaander, vijf op de deksteen, opnieuw vier op de rechterstaander, en de vijf klinkers - AOUEI - krijgen een plaats op de bodem. De volgende stap is dat Graves in de hoofdstukken 13 tot en met 16 zijn theorie over de Ierse alfabetten in verband brengt met wat uit historische en mythologische gegevens is af te leiden over de geschiedenis van het Griekse en Latijnse ABC. Hij relateert de Griekse en Latijnse gegevens aan wat hij in eerdere hoofdstukken te berde heeft gebracht over het Ierse bomenalfabet, en probeert aannemelijk te maken dat er ooit aan een oorspronkelijk achttienletterig kalenderalfabet letters zijn toegevoegd zodat er uiteindelijk een tweeëntwintigletterig alfabet ontstond. In hoofdstuk 15 past hij de dagen van de week in zijn theorie, en in hoofdstuk 16 komt hij tot de conclusie dat de veranderingen in het alfabet kunnen worden opgevat als signalen van belangrijke culturele veranderingen: de overgang van een ouder religieus stelsel naar een nieuw. In hoofdstuk 21 zet Graves tenslotte nog wat puntjes op de i, door het vermoeden te opperen dat er een rechtstreekse verwantschap zou kunnen bestaan tussen de Ierse letternamen en (niet-bewaarde, oorspronkelijke) Griekse letternamen; hij legt het verband tussen het alfabet en de tekenen van de dierenriem, en besteedt aandacht aan enkele (overigens in het licht van zijn opvattingen over religieuze omwentelingen niet onbelangrijke) details die in de eerdere hoofdstukken onbesproken zijn gebleven. Een alomvattende cultuurhistorische theorie Met enerzijds zijn ideeën over de Witte Godin en anderzijds de ontraadseling van de geheimen van het alfabet heeft Graves een instrument in handen waarmee hij een nieuwe interpretatie kan geven aan een ontzagwekkend corpus van historische gegevens, mythen en verhalen uit alle hoeken en gaten van de Mediterrane en Europese cultuur. Alles past, en er duiken de meest verrassende inzichten op. Wat Graves naar voren brengt kan beschouwd worden als een alomvattende cultuurhistorische theorie. Maar het is zelfs nog meer dan dat. Voor Graves is de geschiedenis vanaf halverwege het tweede millennium voor Christus niets minder dan een slagveld waarop het vrouwelijk beginsel, de Drievoudige Witte Godin, strijdt met het mannelijk beginsel, dat aanvankelijk wordt belichaamd in haar sacrale koningen, de god van het wassende jaar en de god van het afnemende jaar, maar dat zich langzaam emancipeert, tot het vanaf de zesde eeuw voor Christus, eerst in Palestina, later onder invloed van Pythagoras ook in Griekenland, vorm krijgt in een transcendente, zuiver meditatieve, patriarchale god waaruit uiteindelijk de god van het Christendom ontstaat. De Witte Godin biedt daarmee behalve een cultuurhistorische theorie ook een opmerkelijke historisch-sociologische theorie van de verhouding tussen de seksen. Graves' poëtologie Maar zelfs daarmee is het laatste woord nog niet gezegd. Graves is immers vóór alles dichter, en zijn cultuurhistorische en sociologische denkbeelden staan in laatste instantie in dienst van zijn denkbeelden over het dichterschap. De Witte Godin is in haar schoonheid en haar wreedheid vanaf het begin ook de Muze geweest, die de dichter zijn stof biedt, het 'ene poëtische thema'. 'Poëzie is', zo zegt Graves, 'een oud verhaal met dertien hoofdstukken en een epiloog, dat handelt over de geboorte, het leven, de dood en de verrijzenis van de god van het wassende jaar. De kernhoofdstukken vertellen hoe deze god de slag verliest die hij levert met de god van het afnemende jaar om de liefde van de grillige en almachtige Drievoudige Godin, die hun moeder is, hun bruid en degene die hen aflegt. De dichter vereenzelvigt zich met de god van het wassende jaar en zijn Muze met de Godin. De rivaal is zijn bloedbroeder, zijn tweede ik, zijn slechte ik. Alle echte poëzie heeft een gebeurtenis of een scène uit dit oeroude verhaal tot onderwerp.' En als dat zo is hebben we een feilloos middel in handen om onderscheid te maken tussen goede en slechte poëzie. Een echt gedicht doet de haren ten berge rijzen, de ogen tranen, de keel wordt dichtgeknepen, er ontstaat kippenvel en er kruipt een rilling over de rug. De reden is 'dat een echt gedicht niet anders kan zijn dan een aanroeping van de Witte Godin, de Muze, de moeder van al wat leeft, de oude macht van verschrikking en lust - de vrouwtjesspin of de bijenkoningin wier omhelzing de dood betekent.' Poëzie 'begon in de matriarchale tijd, en ontleent zijn magie aan de maan, niet aan de zon. Een dichter kan niet hopen de aard van poëzie te begrijpen als hij geen visioen heeft gehad van de naakte koning, gekruisigd aan een gesnoeide eik, en als hij niet heeft gezien hoe de dansers, hun ogen rood van de scherpe rook van de offervuren, de maat stampen van hun dans, hun lichamen grotesk voorovergebogen, en monotoon schreeuwend: “Dood! Dood! Dood!” en “Bloed! Bloed! Bloed!”' Is De Witte Godin een goed boek? Wie dat wil, kan daar ja op zeggen. De Witte Godin is een prachtig boek. Het is een enorm rijk boek, waarin Graves al zijn niet geringe talenten inzet om de lezer in 27 hoofdstukken (ongetwijfeld niet toevallig 3 x 3 x3) onder een veelheid van invalshoeken te bestoken met een overstelpende en verbijsterende hoeveelheid bewijsmateriaal voor een complex van ideeën waarvan je op zijn minst moet zeggen dat ze fascinerend zijn. Maar het antwoord zou ook kunnen luiden dat De Witte Godin géén goed boek is. Het is een hondsmoeilijk boek, een labyrintisch, onhelder, je bent zelfs geneigd te zeggen een warrig boek. Voor een deel komt dit ongetwijfeld door de manier waarop het tot stand is gekomen. Ik heb hiervoor al gezegd dat we De Witte Godin te danken hebben aan een moment van verlichting, een flits van inzicht, waarna Graves, in een koortsachtig tempo, in drie weken tijd, zijn nieuw verworven inzichten uitwerkte tot een boek van 70.000 woorden. Een voor de hand liggende werkwijze zou zijn geweest een manuscript na een dergelijke eruptie weg te leggen, het na verloop van tijd nog eens kritisch door te nemen en het vervolgens met een koel hoofd van a tot z te herschrijven om de ontwikkelde denkbeelden zo goed mogelijk onder ogen van de lezer te brengen. Dat Graves daartoe in staat zou zijn geweest, wordt door een lange reeks meesterlijk gecomponeerde romans aannemelijk gemaakt. Maar om een of andere reden heeft hij dat niet gedaan. Eigenlijk in tegendeel. Graves heeft aan het concept van De Witte Godin gesleuteld van 1945 tot het boek in 1948 werd uitgegeven, en hij heeft er opnieuw aan gesleuteld voor de heruitgave in 1955, en voor de heruitgave in 1961, maar op grond van wat we daarvan weten is het wel zeker dat het in geen van die gevallen om herschrijven ging: het ging deels om het herordenen van materiaal, deels om het toevoegen van nieuwe gegevens. Het lijkt aannemelijk dat het boek daar niet helderder op geworden is; waarschijnlijk werd het juist minder helder. Maar het labyrintische karakter van De Witte Godin hebben we niet alleen te danken aan de redactionele geschiedenis. Veel van de duisterheid van het boek moet congenitaal zijn geweest. Wie De Witte Godin leest, heeft regelmatig het gevoel dat de schrijver zijn paard niet in de hand heeft, dat hij geobsedeerd volgt wat zijn geestesoog hem voortovert. Graves vraagt het uiterste van de algemene ontwikkeling van zijn lezer, en van diens vermogen om zaken voor de geest te houden die tientallen, of zelfs honderden bladzijden eerder aan de orde zijn geweest. Er staan in De Witte Godin ''nogal wat slordigheden, en het komt regelmatig voor dat de lezer wordt geconfronteerd met wat op het eerste oog, maar ook bij heroverweging, een ''non sequitur ''lijkt. Maar ''De Witte Godin is geen wetenschappelijk boek dat met veel wikken en wegen tot stand is gekomen. Het is het boek van een dichter, en dan nog van een dichter in de volle gloed van zijn inspiratie. Het is een door en door associatief boek, waarin het ene inzicht over het andere tuimelt, en dat de auteur inderdaad maar nauwelijks in de hand lijkt te houden. Het is een boek dat aan de schrijver werd opgelegd, een uitermate subjectief boek, je bent geneigd te zeggen, een boek van een mysticus. Is het waar? Dat roept onvermijdelijk de vraag op: is het waar wat Graves ons allemaal voorschotelt? Vanuit een wetenschappelijk gezichtspunt lijkt het antwoord simpel. De onmiskenbare subjectiviteit, de geobsedeerdheid waarmee het boek kennelijk is geschreven brengen alle alarmlichten aan het knipperen. Dit kán bijna niet waar zijn. Specialisten die zich in Graves' denkbeelden verdiepten, hebben dan ook vanaf het begin bijna allemaal hun stekels opgezet. Vooral bij de Keltologen - die zich natuurlijk door Graves' ongekwalificeerde inval op hun terrein meer dan wie ook voelden aangevallen - heeft Graves nooit een goede pers gehad, maar toen Graves in 1955 kwam met zijn navertelling van de Griekse mythen, met in het commentaar veel van de denkbeelden die hij in De Witte Godin had ontwikkeld, logen ook de reacties van de classici er niet om. Toch zou ik voor het waarheidsgehalte van dit boek een lans willen breken. Graves voert in De Witte Godin een overdonderende hoeveelheid feiten aan, en de manier waarop hij met die feiten omgaat is vaak weinig orthodox. Graves gelooft heilig in een methode die hij 'analeptisch denken' noemt, een speciale manier om naar feiten te kijken waardoor je plotseling, zeg maar intuïtief, de implicaties ervan ziet. Zijn waarheid dan ook is overduidelijk in de eerste plaats een 'poëtische waarheid'. De Witte Godin is een heel persoonlijk, inderdaad mystiek, het is een in hoge mate speculatief boek. Maar daarom hoeft wat Graves ten berde brengt nog niet per se onwaar te zijn. De feiten waarmee hij komt, zijn vaker dan je zou denken ontleend aan betrouwbare bronnen. En speculatie is niet per se onwetenschappelijk. In feite houdt iedereen die wetenschap bedrijft zich met speculatie bezig. Een wetenschapper bestudeert feiten en probeert op basis van die feiten, via vermoedens, hypotheses en uiteindelijk theorieën, tot nieuwe inzichten te komen. Natuurwetenschappers bevinden zich daarbij ongetwijfeld in een bevoorrechte positie, omdat zij hun inzichten via experimenten kunnen toetsen. Een historicus, een socioloog, een filoloog zal daar over het algemeen de mogelijkheden niet toe hebben. Hij kan hoogstens proberen zijn vermoedens, hypothesen, en theorieën, zo te formuleren dat ze falsifieerbaar zijn, zodat ze kunnen worden aangepast of verlaten als er nieuwe feiten beschikbaar komen die met zijn inzichten in strijd zijn. Het komt mij voor dat het krediet dat men een historicus, een filoloog of een socioloog wil geven, aan Robert Graves n iet mag ontzeggen, en dat je hem zelfs best wat meer krediet mag geven dan wetenschappers doorgaans geneigd zijn elkaar te gunnen. Graves is tenslotte een dichter en een mysticus, en het komt niet zo vaak voor dat dichters en mystici proberen hun inzichten zo te presenteren dat de wetenschap er mee uit de voeten kan. Het is zelfs niet ondenkbaar dat dichters en mystici meer talent hebben om te speculeren dan de doorsnee wetenschapper gegeven is. Het probleem is eigenlijk bovenal dat er weinig wetenschappers zijn die zich geroepen voelen hun licht te laten schijnen over aspecten van de wereld waarin Robert Graves is geïnteresseerd. De Keltologen hebben voorlopig hun handen vol aan bronnenstudie: het vaststellen en interpreteren van teksten; zij voelen zich niet geroepen om zich bezig te houden met vergaande speculaties als die van Graves. Literatuurwetenschappers die zich in het voetspoor van Graves zouden willen buigen over de vraag wat goede poëzie is en wat niet kun je je aan het begin van de 21e eeuw eigenlijk nauwelijks voorstellen (ook al is de vraag voor dichters een halszaak - en ook voor lezers niet zonder belang). De culturele antropologie heeft zich zozeer afgekeerd van de - speculatieve - antropologische denkbeelden van Frazer en de zijnen dat daar in ieder geval op Nederlandse universiteiten geen plaats meer voor is. Het onderzoek van mythen is hier voor zover mij bekend uitgestorven. Een bijbelgeleerde als John Allegro, die op Graves' ideeën voortbouwde, is - terecht of ten onrechte - door de wetenschappelijke wereld afgeschoten. En voor numerologie - toch een interessant cultureel fenomeen - is in de moderne academische wereld nooit plaats geweest. De conclusie moet zijn dat, in ieder geval in Nederland, maar naar ik vrees in de hele 'Westerse wereld', de mogelijkheden om de inzichten die Robert Graves in De Witte Godin heeft te bieden serieus in overweging te nemen vrijwel nihil zijn. Is het de moeite waard De Witte Godin te lezen? Is het de moeite waard De Witte Godin te lezen? Daar is eindelijk een vraag waarop een ondubbelzinnig antwoord is te geven. Ja, geachte lezer, heus, het is de moeite waard De Witte Godin te lezen. Het is zwaar werk, en het is heel goed denkbaar dat u het boek meer dan eens tandenknarsend opzijlegt. Maar dan kunt u het altijd weer oppakken. Want Graves heeft ideeën over de wortels en de essentie van onze beschaving, waarvan het voor ieder ontwikkeld mens de moeite waard is kennis te nemen. Graves weet verbazend veel, en juist van onderwerpen waar de doorsnee eenentwintigste-eeuwer maar nauwelijks in is geverseerd. Wat hij heeft te melden is misschien uitermate speculatief, maar hij heeft voor wie de moeite neemt hem te volgen een overvloed van verbazend subtiele en intrigerende redeneringen in petto. Robert Graves zal echter, denk ik, niet alleen gelezen worden omdat zijn ideeën over West-Europese cultuur, poëzie, de verhoudingen tussen de seksen of het ontstaan van het christendom zo slim of zo meeslepend zijn. Voor allerlei lezers zal De Witte Godin ook iets zijn als een brevier, een bron van contemplatie over de inzichten van deze excentrieke Engelsman over wie we zijn en over de wereld waar we ons ophouden. Het is een boek waarmee je alle kanten op kunt. Ik wens degenen die het zich hebben aangeschaft er veel plezier mee. Jos Houtsma Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Hoofdstuk 1 Hoofdstuk 2 Hoofdstuk 3 Hoofdstuk 4 Hoofdstuk 5